


Hope This Feeling Lasts The Rest of My Life

by Ayecaptnswan



Series: Their Ducklings [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Mummy & Me class, Original Character(s), Total suburban life, prompt, pta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayecaptnswan/pseuds/Ayecaptnswan
Summary: Based off of an Instagram post that I found from @aprincessandherpirate who makes amazing edits, this popped into my head when I saw that post.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprincessandherpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aprincessandherpirate).



> I own absolutely nothing, literally barely not even the plot. I don't own OUAT, any of its cast or characters. I own NOTHING. This idea came from aprincesandherpirate on Instagram and I asked to write a one shot on it to which they said a very lovely yes.
> 
> All credit goes to aprincessandherpirate I'm literally just the chick behind a computer who writes something cute based on a prompt. :)
> 
> Hope This Feeling Lasts The Rest of My Life
> 
> 3rd Person

Emma walks down the stairs of their home with a smile on her face, which seems to be the thing she's done for nearly six years. Ever since Killian and her moved in together she's had a nearly permanent smile on her face.

Maybe ever since she met him, she's not too sure when she began smiling so wide, at least she knows why.

Meeting Killian was purely by chance, she'd been at the store buying milk for her old roommate Mary Margaret when she'd (quite literally) smacked her face into Killian's chest as she'd been looking at her phone as she walked down the shop aisle.

Not her wisest moment, no, but certainly a painful one. Her nose was red for hours even after he'd put a bag of frozen peas on it from the cold aisle.

She knew from that moment he wasn't going anywhere. I mean, what sane man would stick around for almost two hours with a bag of frozen peas against some random idiots face.

Yeah, that was as fun as it was painful.

It'd taken him almost a year to wear her down and ask her to move in with him, she had always been very weary since Neal had left her in prison without so much as a warning, and she was very certain she loved Killian more then anyone she'd ever met at that point; so it's safe to say she was terrified.

She reminisces on how terrified she used to be of him as she pours herself some coffee.

As always, she's not allowed to remember for long before there's the sound of four feet bumbling down the stairs, and some squealing to follow with some more feet.

She hears her eldest child as she looks up, spotting the blonde haired devil (with a face like an angel) as she runs after their dog, and she scoops her up into her arms when she gets close enough. "Hello, Miss stomping around."

The little girl giggles as her mother tickled her tummy, and Emma can't help but laugh herself. "So where's daddy and Liam?" She asks her baby girl, the blonde shrugging, but Emma raises an eyebrow. "Aoife Fallon Jones, where's daddy?"

Aoife giggles softly, and shrugs. "Daddy and Liam messing around." She snitches, making Emma raise an eyebrow and go up the stairs up once more, walking into her husband's music room to see the father and son dancing around to a recording of Killian playing guitar.

Watching for a few moments, she tries not to laugh but fails miserably as her daughter starts giggling manically, and she can't help but join in.

Killian's head snaps up to look at them, blushing sheepishly. "Hi." He does a small wave, grinning when Emma places Aoife on the floor and the five-year-old runs to join her two-year-old brother dancing.

Well, she dances, Liam just plops on the floor since his daddy wasn't holding his arms and dancing around anymore.

"Don't you have to be in work?" Emma asks Killian as he walks up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "In like an hour."

"I've got time." He shrugs, cuddling her close from behind as he watches their children. "Like…five minutes." He whispers, trailing a hand down her side slowly, tickling her.

Emma giggles softly and smacks his hands away. "Go, get ready for work, I have to look after these two and get them to school."

He groans, but grins, before walking away to get ready.

* * *

Killian has been teaching English for nearly ten years, so it's safe to say it's something he thoroughly enjoys, but he does dislike how early he gets up just to be with kids that aren't his.

However, he does know that his little babies are completely safe with their mother, so he doesn't mind it so much.

He does, however, mind the fact that he'll quite often have a teenager in his home learning how to play a various amount of instruments from a guitar to a piano.

Though he enjoys teaching in every form he can give, he enjoys being with his family more, though he knows they'd never survive unless he worked.

Emma has been a stay at home mother for a few years, something he had initially protested against since he knows his wife loves working, yet she wanted to stay home.

Like him, she had wanted to work; yet after Aoife was born she'd hated being away from her. Every time she'd gone to work she had come back and spent the rest of the night cuddling their tiny daughter close.

He knows why.

Aoife's pregnancy hadn't been easy on Emma, she'd had a few complications near the beginning and near the end, which terrified them of course, but she'd been okay. That didn't make it any easier, and they used to stay up all night just to watch her sleep when she was only a few days old.

In the end, after almost a month of barely any sleep, they'd realized how crazy they had been, their daughter was fine, and so Emma had gone back to work after the three-month mark. However, she'd then said that since Aoife was only _just_ beginning to recognizing faces, Emma wanted to stay off for a few more months.

When Aoife was almost a year old, Killian had asked Emma about it, and his wife admitted she loved her daughter more then she wanted to go back (which is obvious) and that she'd like to stay home.

Emma did find ways to spend her time of course; no one would expect her to do nothing.

Instead of working full time, Emma took comfort in doing part-time volunteer work for a children's charity just down the street and constantly gave up her days in hosting events and the like. She also, surprisingly to him, took on for Belle in hosting the book club once a month, and it seemed to be where she made her friends.

Under the advice of Mary Margaret, Emma helped her friend run the PTA at Aoife's school, which she initially abhorred before coming to terms with the fact she was never getting out of it.

For what it's worth, she quite enjoys it.

Killian thought his wife was the most suburban woman he's possibly ever met when she began to go to something called 'Mommy & Me class' which he didn't understand the need for, but Emma claimed it helped her because it meant she got to dote on their babies and no one got to judge her for it.

Everything he never even considered her loving, she did, and she did these things without fail, to the point that Killian suspects she has a hidden calendar with the dates circled.

Okay, he doesn't suspect it; he found it hidden in her sock drawer in case anyone apart from him ever saw.

* * *

Killian chuckles at the sight of Emma on the couch, Aoife asleep on her lap and Liam's head rested where her heart is, both snoring while Emma watches TV. She barely glances at him, smiling softly as she knows he'll sit by her.

Like she predicted, he toes off his shoes and sits next to her, pulling Aoife onto his lap, holding her close, to give Emma some area to move. "How was your day?" He asks softly, grinning at her tired hum, but he hears her happiness buried beneath.

"Lovely as always with these two." She whispers softly, stroking Liam's hair gently. "They asked for chips for dinner, by the way, I said yes."

With a chuckle, he nods as he presses a kiss to Aoife's blonde hair. "Your heart's desire, Swan." He reminds, and she giggles, laying her head back.

"Killian?" She whispers softly, her hand finding his on the couch. "I love you."

He grins. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short but I really love this, I might turn it into a little series if enough people like it! :)


End file.
